super_lab_rats_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Heroes
Ultimate Heroes is a Disney XD fanmade comedy action-adventure original series created by Vampirehunter555. It has been ordered for one season so far with 26 episodes. It is a spinoff of Lab Rats: Elite Force. It is about a group of kids that were kidnapped from their schools and are given bionics by a mad man, after they escape his clutches they try to blend into the real world as The President has told them not to use their bionics as people will become afraid if they find out there are even more bionics, and there is no room at the Bionic Academy. Can these 6 kids fit into society as normal? On January 11, 2017, Ultimate Heroes got renewed for a 32 episode second season. On March 21, 2018, Ultimate Heroes got renewed for a 35 episode third season. On January 23, 2019, Ultimate Heroes got renewed for a 31 episode fourth season. Vampirehunter555 announced this would be the final season of the show, but hinted at a spin-off. On March 25, 2020, Vampirehunter555 announced that a spinoff series of Ultimate Heroes would happen. The series would be called Ultimate Heroes: Galactic Force, but renamed Time Heroes, due to them time traveling alot. Reboot: http://vampirehunter555-fiction-imagination.wikia.com/wiki/ULTIMATE_HEROES Cast Main Cast * Vampirehunter555 * Aardvarkbanana911 * RandomDragon37 * FairyTailLover01 * Make3.0Shine * SuperSaiyanLabRats Recurring Cast * Anakin739 * DatPastaFanGirl * DbzLabrats13 * Elijah.mboss (Breeze) * Rafael002 * Damien (Season 1 Villain) Guest Cast * Leo * Douglas * The President * Adam * Janelle * Donald * Tasha * Kid Superhero * Beauty Girl * Ghostfreak555 (Vampirehunter555's sister) * Chase * Bree * Kaz * Oliver * Skylar Episodes Season 1 # New Bionic Beginning (101-102) September 28, 2016 # The Chainsaws Are Coming! (105) October 5, 2016 # Ultimate Babysitting (103) October 12, 2016 # Let's Solve A Mystery! (108) October 19, 2016 # Love Match (104) November 2, 2016 # Dream Escape (106) November 9, 2016 # Double Vampire (109) November 16, 2016 # The Krampus Curse (107) December 7, 2016 # Trouble on Vacation (111-112) January 11, 2017 # Mayor Grandma (110) January 18, 2017 # The Teriffic Super (113) January 25, 2017 # Ultimate Showdown (115-116) February 22, 2017 # The Vortex (114) March 1, 2017 # Ultimate Heroes vs. Elite Force (117-118) March 22, 2017 # Davenport Space (120) April 5, 2017 # Lies of Ommision (121-122) April 19, 2017 # Love Triangle (119) April 26, 2017 # Mind Battle (124) June 7, 2017 # The Andre Business (123) June 14, 2017 # Blindsided (125-126) June 21, 2017 Season 2 # The Ultimate Heroes Strike Back (201-202) September 13, 2017 # Ultimate Bowling (207) September 20, 2017 # Football vs. Bionics (204) September 27, 2017 # Robotic Nightmare (205) October 4, 2017 # Ultimate Zombies (206) October 11, 2017 # My Little Friend (203) November 1, 2017 # The Fairy Prank (209) November 8, 2017 # Aard's Perfect Christmas (208) December 6, 2017 # The Aliens Invade (212-213) January 17, 2018 # The Mysterious Shapeshifter (210) January 24, 2018 # Secret Revealed (214-215) January 31, 2018 # What Do We Do?! (216-217) February 14, 2018 # Elevator Crash (222) February 21, 2018 # The Time Experience Part I (219) March 7, 2018 # The Time Experience Part II (220) March 8, 2018 # The Time Experience Part III (221) March 9, 2018 # What Goes BOOM! (218) March 21, 2018 # Fool's Gold (223) April 1, 2018 # So Sinister! (211) April 18, 2018 # The Eddy Virus (224) May 9, 2018 # The Ultimate Spike (225) May 16, 2018 # The Home Swim (227) May 23, 2018 # Ultimate Action Stars (228-229) June 13, 2018 # Supernatural Discovered! (226) June 27, 2018 # The Big Battle (230) July 11, 2018 # Ultimate Gravity (231-232) July 18, 2018 Season 3 # A Whole New World (301) September 12, 2018 # New Explorations (302) September 19, 2018 # Universal Dodgeball (303) September 26, 2018 # Torture City (304) October 3, 2018 # What A Memorial! (305) October 10, 2018 # Scary Music (307) October 17, 2018 # Halloverse (306) October 24, 2018 # Vampire's Universal Prank (308) November 7, 2018 # Ultimate Light (309-310) November 21, 2018 # The Best X-mas (311) December 5, 2018 # Villain Mania (313) January 16, 2019 # Ultimate Surprise (312) January 23, 2019 # Vampire and Super vs. Time (314-315) January 30, 2019 # Cupid Strikes (317) February 6, 2019 # The Ultimate Cupid (318) February 13, 2019 # Lover's Touch (319) February 20, 2019 # Ultimate Reality (320-321) February 27, 2019 # The Super Show (316) April 17, 2019 # Ultimate Planet (322) April 24, 2019 # Vampire's Big Nemesis (323-324) May 1, 2019 # Dragon's Epic Adventure (326) May 8, 2019 # The Aard Collage (325) June 5, 2019 # The Inferno Strikes (327) June 12, 2019 # Ultimate Summer Vacation Disaster Part I (328) June 17, 2019 # Ultimate Summer Vacation Disaster Part II (329) June 18, 2019 # Ultimate Summer Vacation Disaster Part III (330) June 19, 2019 # Ultimate Summer Vacation Disaster Part IV (331) June 20, 2019 # Ultimate Summer Vacation Disaster Part V (332) June 21, 2019 # Ultimate Heroes Go To Japan (333, 334, 335) June 26, 2019 Season 4 # The Ultimate Weapon (401-402) September 18, 2019 # Ultimate Training (403) September 25, 2019 # Pumpkin Maze (404) October 2, 2019 # Return of the Age (405) October 9, 2019 # Scary Elite Force (406) October 16, 2019 # Trick or Die (408) October 23, 2019 # Vampire Goes Viral (409-410) November 6, 2019 # Raf and Inferno Team-up (407) November 13, 2019 # Snowy Island (411) December 4, 2019 # Bears vs. Wolves (412) December 11, 2019 # Days of the Ultimate Heroes (413) January 8, 2020 # Time Busted (414) January 15, 2020 # Ultimate Drama Heroes (415-416) January 22, 2020 # Hardcore Gravity (417) January 29, 2020 # Vampire vs. Aard (418) February 5, 2020 # Ultimate Heroes Go to England (419-420) March 25, 2020 # The Ultimate Joke (421) April 1, 2020 # (422) May 6, 2020 # (423-424) May 13, 2020 # (425) June 17, 2020 # (426) June 24, 2020 # (427) July 22, 2020 # (428) July 29, 2020 # Ultimate Endgame (429, 430, 431) August 5, 2020